Harder to Breathe
by crystal-midnight
Summary: Set with elves and mages and princesses...etc. Saru is traveling with her brother and panther away from her village and meets many strange folks.
1. Default Chapter

Saru looked ahead sadly taking in the forest that was engulfing her, Sota the Black Panther that the dark goddess blessed her with at birth, and her little bro Hyin. They had been traveling for 4 days through the uninhabited forest. Saru was still wondering what the village elders had sent her away for when she heard a rustle of leaves behind her. Hyin and Sota must have heard the disturbance to for they both tensed up while Saru made sure that her black swords were loose from there scabereds. They all stood still for a number of minutes not hearing a sound then mutually deciding it was probably just an animal, moved on. That was when a young man jumped them from behind. Hyin jumped behind Sota then pulled out a small knife and Saru grabbed her twin blades. Apparently the attacker was caught unaware when they all rushed him, because in a mater of moments the man was tied up and pinned down by Sota. As Saru got a good look at him she saw that he was about 2 or 3 years older than her had dark blue eyes and white hair that sat in dreadlocks to about the middle of his back. He was around 6'2" in warrior's garb. "Who are you and what business do you have with us?" said Saru in the regalist voice she could muster (although personally she always thought she sounded stuffed up when she did it). " I will tell you nothing even if you try to torture it out of me!" although while saying this he looked very stern and probably meant what he said too, Hyin and Saru could not help but to fall to the ground laughing. At that the man got very mad "What kinda of idiots are you. I was sent to kill a princess not a jester!" sadly enough that just made them laugh harder but after a few minutes of the man fuming and the to siblings laughing their brains out Saru got it together enough to tie the man up. As the next few days went by (and to the companion's disappointment) the assassin would not utter a word even though Hyin was pretend to be his father and asked questions like "who sent you?" or "what is your name?" It was not until Saru started calling him Mr. Stern coca puffs that he finally told them his name, the incident was actually quite funny. "Hay Mr. S C Puffs still ain't gonna talk huh well I got one question for ya, what did the warrior say when he lost his sword?" That of course was one of Hyin's favorite jokes although no one could see why. "SHUT UP AND MY NAMES NOT MR. COCA PUFFS!!!!" the sudden out break stopped every one in there tracks. "Well you now if you would just tell us your name then..." as Saru said that she playfully punched his arm, only to discover a small bulge rapped around his upper arm, hidden beneath his clothes. From instinct Saru ripped open the cloth of his sleeve and took what ever was making the bulge. To Saru's surprise she found a small doll tied to a necklace 


	2. Authors Notes

Crystal/  
  
Okay I have a few things to clear up if there are any questions. 1 this story is written by me and my friend Kandie and she wrote the first chapter and I'm working on the second chapter. Also if anyone has questions just email me at crystal_midnight@hotmail.com or Kandie at seda_weda@hotmail.com and well try to get those answered as soon as possible. Also the story will be updated every Friday or Saturday depending whose turn it is.  
  
Kandie/  
  
Hiya! I guess I'm sposta say what Crystal said but she already said it so there you go. Um, so I hope you totally love are story and don't flame or curse us if it horrid. Ohh and I prefer Kandiepop or Poisonous-Kandiepop if you have any sense of humor at all. Oh and if you have the answer to Hyin's riddle send it to my e-mail!!!!!! Ok that's all I think.haha your still here my mind control has worked once again. and again.and again.and so on........bye!  
  
Crystal/  
  
Sorry about her....really I am.. Please keep reading also I'm going to be adding in some more characters and telling you Mr. S C Puff's real name and what the band on his arm is. So hope you liked Kandie's first chapter and I'll be adding another, longer chapter on Friday. So later all and review please!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
